The Curse of the Lost Prince
by DivaManga
Summary: Twilight has everything, she could wish for. Even it was a surprise for her, but nothing better than the magic of friendship. But everything changes, when she meets somepony, she never thought was possible and will face other consequences in a cursed night...
1. Prologue 1: The fairytale

_This is the story how I met my prince... But it´s not any kind of prince... and probably not my speciel somepony... but a prince from my fairytale…_

_I remembered how it all started when I was a filly. I usually loves to read books about magic and spells and I studied much until I learned how to use them. But when I was in the Royal Library to find more spell books, an old book fell from the shelf._  
_My little horn glowed and picked it up with a purple aura around the book. I carefully studied the book and since it was ancient, it should turn into dust, but it was perfectly fine. _  
_I took it up to my room without my parents' notice; I blew some dust from it and opened the first page of the book. But I was surprised that the pages looks new inside and the letters was clearly to read._

_**"Once upon a time..."**_

_I read from the book. It was a fairytale but never knew there was kind of it from many years ago? I read a bit in the book, which is about a unicorn prince who sacrificed himself to save his subjects from an evil witch whose black magic was darker and stronger than any kind of magic. I read to the ending with a conclusion that tells one day, somepony would come and rescue the unicorn prince from his eternal prison which was a curse, where he had to wander at the night in eternity and never see the sunlight again._  
_I was very amazed by the fairytale, but it makes me wonder why there´re only three pages while the rest of the book was blank. I had no clue about it, but I read the story again all night and forgot all my questions..._  
_I remember I didn´t get used to be tired in the morning and even my studies, but I couldn´t help but get to bed and read the fairytale over and over again and I´d never get tired of it._  
_My whole childhood of the fairytale of the unicorn prince had followed me all the way and I was quite happy to have it. I was pretty good by hiding my daydreams from my tutor._  
_I often daydreamed that one day I would meet my prince from the book. I also kept my hopes of meeting him, perhaps at night, but I knew he was nothing but a fairytale character or a "morale" as everypony called, since it was used to foals to teach them some life lessons. But for me, it seems like it was a sad but true story about a pony with a horrible life..._  
_The other ponies often teased me about my prince who will never come or my parents claims that the prince was just a imaginary friend. My babysitter and even my brother believes in me, but I knew they only said it so I wouldn´t feel lonely._  
_But I actually don´t care at all. I don´t care about the other ponies bullied me or call me stupid nicknames. I know I have no friends, but the only loneliness I have is my fairytale book._  
_Whether he might be wandering around in the quiet night, I´ve always kept my patience on him. Maybe not today, not tomorrow, but maybe in a few years, I would meet him someday and I would always keep my faith on him no matter what..._

_Well then... Let me tell you how my childhood dream came true..._

* * *

**I made some changes in it. I took me a while to come up about how the story should be. I´ll continue it later...**


	2. Prologue 2: 10 years later

Twilight has never felt so happy in her entire life. Not only she was a faithful student of Princess Celestia, but she also got something that she has never felt so happy before: Friendship.

**The most valuable things, a unicorn could wish for.**

Friendship is so magical that the Elements of Harmony has brought them together to defeat Nightmare Moon and other evil powers. And after writing the last puzzle of Starswirl the Bearded's journal that did not understand the friendship as Twilight does, she will be rewarded by something other ponies have never seen before; She became a Alicorn!  
In fact it was so magnificent that Twilight was the first pony who was crowned a princess (besides Princess Cadence). Princess Celestia has decided to organize a big event for the new princess in Canterlot.  
Twilight and her friends and even her number-one assistant, Spike was on their way by train to Canterlot. They were very excited to celebrate Twilight's coronation. Everyone was happy on her behalf, all except Twilight. She should indeed be happy for the reward, but it felt like it´s not she expected. "Is there something wrong, Sugarcube?" asks the orange pony with grain golden mane tied into a small ponytail. Twiligt viewed Apple Jack and answered she is fine. Applejack smiled tell her that her friends can´t wait to the coronation. Twilight give his friends an see-ya-later-gaze, hen her friends left and her expression seems very sad when a maiden leads Twilight to her own chamber

Twilight sits in her chamber, while two maidens makes her ready for the coranation. But why does it feel like it´s not for her? Of course it came as a surprise to her, but is it really what she want?  
There was a knock on the door and e maiden opened the door. Twilight was surprisely happy to see Cadence again and they sing their Sunshine song with a dance, they made up.

_"Sunshine, sunshine, Ladybug´s away_

_Clap your hoof, and do a little shake"_

"It´s so nice to see you again," Princess Candence said and give Twilight a big hug. She looked very admiring of Twilight's new change and so does Twilight at Cadence´s dress that was simpel, but very beautiful to look at. Twilight tried to smile, but neither can she smile. "Is there something wrong?" Cadence asks a bit worried. "I... I'm fine..." Twilight replied simply, but since Cadence was her babysitter she wasn´t too easy to be fooled, so she admitted her problem to her sister-in-law:

_"Cadence... Do you... have this feeling that it is not exactly what you imagined it to be..."_

Cadence looked a bit strange at Twilight like it was a stupid question, but she sighed and sat next to her which she tells her life story on her first day in Canterlot. Twilight already knew her story about when she was a pegasus and her experiences in the unknown. She also tells how Celestia took Cadence in and she felt like she was a part of the family.

"...I remember how surprised I was when I was in a unfamiliar place I didn´t, with Celestia..." Cadence giggled at the thought of it. Twilight also giggled at the thought of Cadence's frightened expression while Cadence continued the story; "I was unsure how I would react, but I was quite grateful that Celestia made me the one, I am now..." Cadence ended with a gentle delight in her voice. Twilight just stared at her with a question mark over her head, but she noticed the warm smile and her hooves on her chest.

"You... you really know what you really want to be..." Twilight said with a sad tone. Cadence puts her one wing on Twilights shoulder and nuzzled her nose on her cheek. "...Actually, Twilight... I didn´t expect what would happen to me... And if Celestia didn´t made me into a princess because of my talent, I would never have been your babysitter and marry your brother," Cadence giggled with a friendly smile. Twilight giggled, but Cadence has a point of it. But Twilight sighed and Cadence embraces her as consolation, "No matter what you expects, you just have to accept the fate you got... and you should be thankful for that..." Cadence said encouraging and left the room.

Twilight still sat in front of the mirror while two maidens tells her she should be out about a minute. Twilight just nodded and see the two maidens leave the room. She stared at her reflection and looks so majestically.  
Is it really true what Cadence said? Will she just have to accept it as it was? Twilight had expected more than that, but is it just like that? Is her destiny JUST to become a princess without a reason? She knows what the Princess said before, but in her ear it wasn´t the answer she seek.  
There was a knock on the door again and a young mare with a white bonnet stuck opened up without Twilights answer. "Are you ready to go..." said the young maiden a bit shy. Twilight stared at her in the mirror for a while, but gets up and walks sophisticated with her gold shoes. She reached the door while stopped and looking at the young maiden, "I'm ready..." She answered and smiled softly at her while the young maiden blushed. She was out of the room and a guard stood in front of her and leads her to the coronation hall…

Twilight looks very nervous when she entered the coronation room. She can see there are many ponies, looking amazed at her in her majestic dress. Even her parents looked very proud to her and it makes her very happy than ever. Although she tries to smile in front of the audience and listen patiently at Princess Celestia's short speech about her astuteness and heroism, she felt empty. Like there is something missing but she just don´t know what it is, besides Cadence's advice.  
After being crowned as princess with her new crown with the symbol of her element, she was followed out to the balcony with the three princess´ and her friends and family who are 20 centimeters away from her. She can see the crowd bawling and shouting of joy at the sight of the new princess. Twilight didn´t know exactly what to do now in addition to wave and smile awkwardly to the audience.

"Say something Twilight..." Celestia whispered in Twilight's ear while she waves to the other ponies. Twilight seemed very surprised, but she was not nervous more and stand erect on balcony and starts her very first speech, she can think of;

"_A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about."_

Then she took a gaze to her friends and smiled proudly at her. Twilight smiled with a bit watery eyes and continues her speech;

"_But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you."_

She turns to his friends and they step forward onto the balcony where they kept touched by Twilights speech while Pinkie Pie was about to cry;

"_Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony!"_

The ponies hooted and stamped as Twilight ended her speech with relief, but also by happiness to speak her true voice out. She waved gratefully to the crowd and went inside, where she meets her brother Shining Armor and Cadence. "I'm so proud of you..." Shining Armor said in a proud voice. Twilight smiled at his brother, but discovered that he cries. Shining Armor dries quickly his eyes and came up with an excuse that it was liquid pride. Twilight giggled, but she was aimed at Cadence, who smiled and winked at her.  
Twilight smiled again as she hears praise from his friends and Pinkie Pie cheer that it is the best coronation ever. "We love you, Twilight" Fluttershy said with the quiet voice. "I love you too, girls..." Twilight responds and embraces them.  
Even she has friends by her side, she is calmer than before, but sometimes she still feels empty in her head. She still feels that there is more than she wants now, but what was missing? Something that could be the final piece of her questions?

* * *

**I could say that the chapter was sort kind of a second prologue before the real story begins. So yeah... Next chapter coming soon?**


	3. Chapter 1: The party

After the coronation, Princess Celestia has held a party in Canterlot. There were ponies from the upper class, the Royal and ponies from Ponyville. Twilight was a little unsure of the guests because she barely knows them, but luckily she knew someponies from Ponyville.  
It was Celestia´s idea to invite them. But it is not just a fancy party, which Rarity enjoy being in, but Pinkie was there to entertain the ponies with her party canon and balloons.

She was actually just going to her friends, until she encounters somepony, she knows. Fancy Pants as a white stallion with a blue mane, a noble tuxedo with his little glasses on his chestpocket and a cutie mark of three small gold crowns. And next to him is there a pink-white mare that was on Luna´s size. She is beautiful as a flower, rather a lily and seems very noble exactly as Fancy Pants. Twilight smiled politely to them and greeted them and the two ponies bowed enjoyable at Twilight, "Congratulations Miss Sparkle, I knew you deserve something special to you..." praised Fancy Pants impressed by Twilights new transformation. Fleur de Lis nodded in agreement and say a few phrases that sound like an admiration.  
Twilight thanked for their comment and could not catch sight of her friends. They talked only a moment, but she was relieved that Fancy Pants and Fleur de Lis should continue to meet other guests. But Fancy Pants stopped and told Twilight that she would greet Rarity from him. Twilight nodded in response. Fancy Pants smiled kindly to her and wished her goodbye. Twilight curtsied enjoyable and turns around quickly to find her friends, but she soon was distracted by the noble ponies that have a great pleasure to meet the new princess. Twilight greeted kindly at them, but could not see where her friends were. She feels something pulling her from the crowd and the precious ponies quickly shows an uninteresting grimace and shows often cold glances or cold shoulder against Twilight.

"Thank you, you really saved my life!" Twilight thanked very relieved after being released from the crowd.

When she turns her head against her savior, she was very enraptured and amazed to see there is a red mare in front of her and holding her with one hoove.

"It was nothing. You were just about to drown in there... "said the sweet and childish voice and smiled kindly to Twilight, but Twilight stared admiring the young mare and could not resist her sweet expression.

The young mare has an irresistible natural beauty that simply cannot take the eyes from. Her coat was red as blood and her mane was also red, but red as a rose and as silkier as rose petals. Her eyes were pink as a primrose. She stares at Twilight with the most friendliest and gentlely gaze, she ever saw. Twilight wondered why the mare looks a bit younger than her or her friends. She probably is the same age and height as Twilight, but looks more like a young filly than mature mare. She was thinking of Rarity and Apple Jacks sisters, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom and even Scootaloo which probably going to look like the young mare when they reach their maturity.

"Are you... okay? You looks like you´ve seen a ghost? " the young mare asks a bit unsure, but Twilight was just completely out for mind for a while until she woke up from her craving and turned red in the face of embarrassment.

"...Thank you for saving me... Again..." muttered Twilight embarrassing, but the young mare just smiled and began to laugh a bit.

Twilight came to her habitual bookworm personality and introduced herself;

"… My name is ...".

"...Twilght Sparkle… I know... " the young mare interrupted and smiled politely to Twilight, which was very tongue-tied than before.

The young mare looked at her expression, she apologized for interrupting, "It´s nothing..." Twilight just responds. "How... how do you know who I am?" Twilight asks quite astonished.

"You can say I've heard stories about you..." the mare replied and begins to tell about how she collected the Elements of Harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon and how their friendship overcame all the evil in Equestria etc.

Twilight was very amazed that she was SO famous. She knows that she did it to teach and protect the friendship she haven´t before, but the scattered stories about her heroism was something she did not expect. Maybe there's a reason why Princess Celestia made her an alicorn. And she just have to accept it no matter what?

"Is there... something wrong, Miss Sparkle ..." the mare asks worried. "No, there is nothing wrong ...thanks for asking..." replied Twilight awkwardly and the mare smile of encouragement.

They are very silent and can only hear the noise of different conversations. Twilight look around a bit after her friends, but look quickly at the red mare who just smiles at her. Twilight seems that she doesn´t look like all aristocrats here in Canterlot, but looks just like a regular pony. It was also mysterious to Twilight that she hasn´t seen her since she might live in Canterlot, but who knows?

"So... what is it, that interests you?" Twilight asks to break the silence and blushed a bit as it was embarrassing for her to ask. The mare looked a bit awkward on her, but smiled gently and starts with her interests of books such as astrology, history and all sorts of literature. Twilight looks so just amazed at her. It's exactly the same she interests for! Sometimes she cannot help but ask her about the books she reads and as the mare responded, it was exactly the same she read as a filly and she read books she had never read before. "Miss Sparkle… has you read a legend about a stallion who sails to the seven seas to capture the greatest legendary creature of the ocean?" the young mare asks questionable. "No… I´ve never heard of it…" Twilight responds and the young mare sighed like she knew nopony has heard about the legend, so she told Twilight how the story are like and she listens patiently. After that they felt into a conversation that Twilight forgot about her friends and feel that there is chemistry between her and the red mare.  
Then she hears familiar voices behind her, which could only be her friends. Twilight turns around and was very happy to see them. She was very excited to introduce her friends to the red mare. "Girls, I want you to meet..." Twilight said exciting and turns to the red mare, but asks for the name, but the mare disappeared suddenly. Twilight has no clue where she went, but seems very disappointing that she can´t introduce a friend to others. Her friends´ looks a little bemused at her apart from Pinkie, "Who? I don´t t see anypony," said Pinkie and scout up on Twilight's head.

"Darling... Who is this mare, you´re having a conversation with?" Rarity asks which Twilight were relief that she was the only one who noticed the mare.

"I... I didn´t get her name ..." Twilight replied with a melancholy expression.

Her friends looked worried at her, but Apple Jack encouraged her, saying that they would get to see her again at some designated times. Twilight tried to smile, but sadness´s sitting still. But she got better after knowing the pony, who has many interests as her and begins to tell her friends about her and they listened very patiently for the description.

"She sounds very friendly..." Fluttershy said which sounded a bit like a whisper. "Yes... she is..." Twilight says quietly, but her friends encourages her and hangs out before they meet the other ponies, they know everything turns out to be okay.

The party lasted almost up to midnight, but the guests are still there and half of the nobles and those from Ponyville have already gone home. But that doesn´t stop Twilight to have fun with her best friends. She had forgotten all about her problems and has no intention other than to have fun. Her friends were just about to get something drink while Twilight waiting patiently for them.

"I hope you've had fun today, Twilight Sparkle ..." a high and majestic voice said.

Twilight turns surprised around and was very happy to see Luna, Princess of the Night. "Yes ... I have really enjoyed myself ..." Twilight answered with a big smile.  
Luna smiled back and said she was proud of Twilight; since it was a long time ago there was someone who got that reward. Twilight looked strangely at Luna and asked her, there was somepony before her. Luna was silent at the moment. Twilight could see on her face that there is sadness, but in her eyes there was... guilt.

"Are you ... okay, Princess Luna" Twilight asks worried.

Luna stares at Twilight which was now changed to her usual royal expression and replied amused that she is fine. They are silent for a moment, but Luna got a sharp eye on her sister, who was talking to somepony. Luna would just check who it is and will come right back. Twilight nodded understandable and was left again, but luckily her friends came back but they were not alone. Discord was beside them and looked bored a little, but also have fun together early. Twilight was not so very happy to see the Lord of Chaos here, but since he is reformed and has a good friendship with Fluttershy, she and the other was used to have him around. Well... except Pinkie, who sometimes is not "Pinkie" when Discord is about. Everything was in perfect order before Celestia and Luna appears.

"Twilight, I would like to introduce someone, you may have met before," Celestia said with her gentle smile.

Twilight wonder who could be? She has no idea about it, so she asks stupidly to the princess who this pony is. Celestia giggled and responded to her questions.

"Well, Twilight... I want you two meet a good old friend of mine…". Celestia and Luna moves to the side and the sight of a red pony stand out, "This is Sweetheart ... I'm sure you met here after the party started..." says Celestia very discreet.

Twilight was surprised and couldn´t believe her eyes. Is that the same pony, she met earlier? It had to be her; no one here is red and beautiful as her.

"It´s you…" was the only answer Twilight could say.

"I can see you are speechless to see me again ..." Sweetheart giggled with her childish voice.

Celestia and Luna giggled too, but her friends are too tongue-tied, so Twilight was not the only one. "Is it her... She looks so... so..." Rarity stammered and couldn´t find any word to describe.

"...Enchanting…" Fluttershy said the word Rarity was looking for. They stared for a long time on the red mare who just smiled at Twilights astonished gaze.

"So that was how Twilight described her... It's no wonder that you cannot find the words to somepony like her... " Rainbow Dash said with a surprised look while she flaps her wings over them.

The others agreed except Discord. " Uh... I can´t believe she´s still here ... " Discord muttered annoyed.

"You know her? " Fluttershy asks curious. Discord nodded as answer.

"We could say that we are old… acquaintances..." Discord just replied and flicked with his paw as he teleported himself into a corner and isolate himself, which makes Fluttershy worried.

Twilight was still speechless, but was overwhelming happy to see her again. She finally knows what her name is, yet introduce her to the others and they seemed to be happy for her. It was just unfortunate that the party ended just as quickly, but Celestia was very kind-hearted to let her friends stay overnight in Canterlot, so they went to bed as every maidens leads their guests (and princess) to their chambers.

***  
**_  
Later that night...  
_**  
The night was quiet and mysterious as Twilight thought it will be. She could hear Spike snore loudly and there was no other sound than that. Twilight stared up at the dark ceiling and wonder still on her fate, but also Lunas expression at the party. She thought if there was anypony else who also should have the title? How come she never heard it in the history books?

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and she gets up and lists past Spike, "Who can it be in middle of the night?" thought Twilight slightly bemused. She opened the door and was surprised to see Sweetheart outside of her chamber.

"Sweetheart, why are you up? The time is over midnight?!".

But Sweetheart just smiled as usual and prays Twilight to come. Twilight did as she said and followed her through the castle hall. It has been a long time since she´s been there and remembered her good times as filly. She wonders where they're going, but she recognizes immediately that they were heading to Canterlot Library.

"Why are we here?" Twilight asks oddly. She told to her, that she read all the books, she knows. But Sweetheart just smiles and walks over to a statue of a pony soldier.

"Not all books..." she says simply and pulls the spear, so the bookshelf shut up and steps appear.

Twilight was so speechless at the secret door and asked her immediately where it´s leading them to. Sweetheart explained immediately that it is an ancient place like no pony knows besides herself. The stairs down to the secret room looks so long and feels like an eternity.  
Twilight gets a little shiver of dread and a little excitement. She was looking around the walls and torches, which is like a ring around them. When they finally were reached, she was even more amazed to see a huge room with giant shelves filled with books. It looked very dusty, but Twilight was fascinated by the books that contain much of the stories and legends about heroes.

Sweetheart draws a thin book with her hoove, "Do you remember the book I told you about?" Sweetheart told to Twilight and shows it to her. Twilight takes it with her magic from the horn and looks at the book´s title:

_**"The Legend of the fearless Stallion and the biggest catch of the Kraken" **_

"I... I didn´t know it really existed? I thought it is only a myth, you just came up with?!" says Twilight astonished.

But Sweetheart shakes her head and said all the books in this room are stories which remained forgotten. No matter how many ponies in this story, that has exists in centuries ago, they would all be forgotten and their stories will be nothing but a legend.

"Wow... I never realizes that the myths I've read was real... " Twilight said quite astonished again.

Just imagine the urban legends that all ponies have heard about the ponies or creatures were real stories. She asked Sweetheart if there were several books she has not read yet. Sweetheart smiled joyously and shows her around in the secret library and reads legends and myths all night. They have so much fun, that they completely forgots about the time...


	4. Chapter 2: Reunion

It has been a month since she and Sweetheart have been together, since their time in the secret library. They have actually spent more time sitting in the library and read different books that are unfamiliar to Equastria's history. Twilight feels she has found a friend who has the same interests and curiousity as hers and it feels so wonderful that her heart beats joyfully as never before. It´s like she has found a twin, she never knew. A sister she never had. But it feels like she has found a soulmate who just have to wait to be found for all eternity. But she misses her friends in Ponyville, who had already gone home. She feels a bit guilty of not spenting time with them. So she´s returing home to see them again, but she already miss Sweetheart and their secret hiding place. But they writes letters very oren. In that way they have a good contact with each other.

But on a faithful day, Sweetheart sent a letter where it says she´ll come to Ponyville and visits her this morning. It made Twilight feel so happy, she even asked Pinkie Pie to arrange a welcome party in Sugarcube ´s already left and was on the way to the station to pick Sweetheartasks from the train. But the train was delayed, so Twilight just have to wait in few minutes.

"Where is the train?!" Twilight thought impatiently and stamping hooves, but suddenly the train appears and Twilight was relieved to see it.

When train stopped, the train door opened and some ponies got out of the train as Twilight had to move aside to see Sweetheart. But Sweetheart was not to be seen when the last pony got out of the train before the train porter blew the whistle. Twilight seems very worried if she even got the train. She was about to leave with bit tears in her eyes

_"I'm sorry you for letting you wait..."_ she heard a quiet voice that was familiar to her. Twilight turned and saw a red pony which could only be Sweetheart. Twilight tried to keep the tears, but tears bursted out of happiness to see her again.

Her soulmate...

Her **_soulsister_**...

Sweetheart was also happy to see her again. Twilight was so excited to show around Ponyville for Sweetheart. But first she will show her home, Golden Oak Library first, but Pinkie showed up and surprised them with a welcome dance for Sweetheart.

"Pinkie! you´re supposed to surprise her in Sugarcube Corner!" Twilight said surprised, but also disappointed.

"I know, but it would be more fun if your friend is surprised, right?" Pinkie said affectionate and gives her a big smile.

Twilight seems quite annoyed by the surprise, she destroyed and apologizes Sweetheart for it. But Sweetheart doesn´t seem to mind it and were actually surprised by such a welcome. Twilight seemed to be confused at first, but she was relieved.  
She showed Sweetheart the library and her job as a librarian, but she was still Celestia's student here in Ponyville. Sweetheart seemed to be very interested in her work and her experiences in the library, which made Twilight very happy. She also showed her around town and introduced the Major Mare and other ponies, she knows. Also the places she loves to go like Carousel Boutique or Sweet Acre Apple Farm.  
It has been a fantastic day for her and Sweetheart. They have stashed away much as they forgot all about time.

"What do you say, we take a snack in my most favorite place?" Twilight asks quite excited and pointing at Sugarcube Corner with delicious cakes, you can get.

"Yes, it would do. I am a bit hungry of all the interesitng things, you showed me..." Sweetheart responds appreciative and their stomachs begins to rumble so loud that it sounds like a cry of hunger. They look embarrassing to each other, but giggled and goes to the Sugarcube Corner, where they ordered two cupcakes (Pinkie´s already took the decorations away before they got here). Although it´s getting dark, Twilight and Sweetheart still sits on the table and having fun as two best friends, they always has been. 

**_Later that afternoon..._**

"It´s so wonderful to be with you again! You have no ideas how much I´ve missed the times we have together" Twilight said quite happy of the perfect evening.

"Thank you, Miss Twilight... I am also pleased to be with you too," replied Sweetheart grateful and gives her a hug.

Even Twilight wasn´t completely satisfied with Sweetheart calling her 'Miss', but later after their spending time, she was used it. They are on their way back to Golden Oak Library to rest from the pleasent day and Sweetheart was allowed to stay here until tomorrow. But they aren´t quite tired, so they tried to entertain themselves with a slumberparty, just like her first one with Applejack and Rarity.  
They only played Truth or Dare, where they choose most Dare and challenges each other in strange challenges, which made it much more enjoyable and funny than ever. But a few hours of Dare, they quickly got tired and chooses instead truth where Twilight shares her secret truths that she has not told her friends about (only guilty pleasures).

"Do not worry, princess... my lips is sealed with seven seals!" Sweetheart says with loyal tone with one hoove in the air and another hoove on the chest.

Twilight smiles of joy and feels happy inside, to have a friend like her. Now it's Twilight's turn to ask Sweetheart a question and Sweetheart is ready to answer. She sits and think a minute and then something pops up which she thinks sounds silly, but she has often thought of it from last month, but she decided to ask her anyway.

"Okay... It sounds a bit strange, but..."

Twilight said a little bit nervous, but Sweetheart says encouraging to her that whatever she asks, it's not a stupid questions. Twilight feels relieved, but seems quite unsure to ask her, but something has to be told, so she asks Sweetheart;

"Do you... Do you have a friend, you really cared about?"

They sit in silence with staring eyes. Twilight felt quite awkward by Sweetheart staring at her with a creepy blank gaze, but she knew it was a pretty stupid question to ask her.

"F-forget what I said! I don´t know why I said that! It just came out of my mouth!" she hastened to say and took a sip of her daisy tries to avoid her gaze, but couldn´t help looking at Sweetheart, still staring strangely at her. She quit drinking and looking directly at Sweetheart.

"S-sorry..." muttered Twilight shameful and sips a bit.

"For what?" Sweetheart asks confused, which seemed Twilight was a little strange, but looks down and still sipping her tea.

Sweetheart giggled and guessed that she seems like she's alone without friends. Twilight blushed embarrassing, but answers a weak, but honest yes. She came to think of her old life in Canterlot where she spends more time studying on her studies than to hang out with her friends.

"It was not because I want to be offensive... I... I-I was just curious to know more about you..." murmured Twilight embarrassed.

But Sweetheart smiled and said there is nothing wrong to ask like this Twilight feels very relieved, but a little bit guilty of asking such a question. Sweetheart giggled at her reaction, but it means everything is okay now.

"Oh well... Rules are rules..." said Sweet Heart little reluctant.

Sweetheart´s trying to sit comfortable on her pretty pillow, but found the right spot to sit in. Twilight sitting out carefully and listen attentively to her response. Sweetheart coughing a little as she was about to tell a horror story, but she is ready to share her secret.

"...I have a friend... A stallion, that means a lot to me ..." Sweet Heart said with a sad tone and begins to talk about her mysterious friend who has interest in astrology and is a master of magic.

Twilight´s listening very attentively and show much interest in knowing more about Sweethearts friend. She asked her where he lives, but Sweetheart seems quite insecure and withdrawn and did just say that she visit him only once a month or a year.

"Don´t you miss him? Can´t you introduce him to me one day?" says Twilight little eager to know more, but Sweetheart remain silent, so silent Twilight too.

But she could not help but ask her one last time; "Can you at least do not say what he looks like?" "I ... I can´t say more of it..." Sweetheart just says with a bit hesitation. Twilight seems quite disappointed, but understands if she would not talk about it.

They sit in silence and do not say a word to each other. Twilight sipping suffered its tea, but still can not help but stare at Sweetheart, just look down. Twilight do not understand why she would not talk about her friend, but she understands if she would not talk about it. But she is so desperate and curious together early to know more about her friend that she really likes.  
She suddenly looks at Sweetheart who´s looking up and give Twilight a little sweet smile and she did the same. They looked a little awkward at each other and giggled as they just as if it was all something silly. Sweetheart has always been a good friend for her, but she doubts a little on her trust. But there is certainly something she babbling in her head.

"Sweetheart ... I have something that I wanted to share with you ..." says Twilight nervously.

Now that Sweetheart has told her secret, she may as well tell hers. "What is this secret?" asks Sweetheart wondering in a loving way. Twilight would in fact tell her about her prince from her fairytale, she has not told her friends about. At first it was just a guilty pleasure, which is a secret of course, but later she feels that she just hides it without her friends' suspect, which makes Twilight feel guilty for. But she's a bit afraid of how her friends would react and say safely that it is something filly's dream.

But when she met Sweetheart, she feels she can trust her and have the courage to put it bluntly. "It probably sounds weird, but..." says Twilight shyly. She takes a big breath and was breathing out. She looks at Sweetheart and have the strong feeling that she can manage to say:

"I... I always dreamt..."

"Look! A shooting star!" interrupted Sweetheart a bit high-pitch, before Twilight could say what she was trying to say.

Twilight looks so completely confused as Sweetheart just got up from the pillow and ran past her. She follows Sweetheart having sate her head on the window and her tail fans anxiously from side to side. Although she almost tell Sweetheart her secret, she was actually relieved that she was distracted by a shooting star. Maybe she was just not ready to tell her yet. Even from her friends ...  
Twilight rises up from the pillow and walk towards Sweetheart, who looked quite admired out. Twilight follows Sweetheart´s direction and was astonished by the most amazing shooting star, she has ever seen. She has never seen one with as many colors as it is a rainbow that shoots through the galaxy. In fact, she has never seen one in the books.

"Isn´t it just wonderful? Just sit and look up at the stars ..." muttered Sweetheart dreaming , but it caught Twilight's attention.

"Yes... It does..." she answered simply and could hardly take her eyes from the shooting star.

There was something magical about it. Something that combines Twilight's cutiemark like it has a connection between her and the star. She doesn´t know what. She heard her name and looks at Sweetheart, whoo look happier than before.

"You know that when you look at a star, you have to desire something without saying anything... like a wish...".

Twilight nods in response, but Sweetheart told her that she already has wished, Twilight must also wish too. She stares a bit longer on Sweetheart's expectant gaze and stares right at the shooting star a moment. She slowly closes her eyes and takes a quiet air and breathes quietly out while she´s concentrates in a calm way. It did not take so long before she smiles something she fervently desired;

**_"I wish.."  
_**

* * *

**_Finally manages to finish chapter 2! :-D Hope I´ll manages to make the third chapter sonner... :-(_**


	5. Chapter 3: The arrangement (part 1)

**Now done with chapter 3!**

**Edit: Decided to changes the chapter titles by naming them, while they are three parts of Sweetheart's mysterious behaviour and the revealing of the mysterious stranger. :-)**

**So... The next chapter and part two coming soon. ;-)**

* * *

Ponyville has always used to be a quiet town with friendly ponies and where anything exciting things can happen. But ever since Sweetheart came to the town, things has changed by time.  
In fact the ponies was quite happy for her, even Twilight was happy for her ever since she decided to stay with Twilight, where she helps others with their daily schedule. For example, where Rose Luck had forgotten to deliver a bouquet to Matilda, who has a friend on a visit, Sweetheart who just showed up and volunteers herself to deliver the bouquet to the donkey lady.

Everypony was so happy for her and showed their gratitude for her helpful spirit. Even Twilight felt happy for Sweetheart to feel welcome in the town and finally has found a place that made her useful to both the town and Twilight as a newcoming princess.

One sunny day she saw Sweetheart walks along with a pony that has a dark liliac cape with a hood which covers the entire head except for the muzzle. Twilight was not sure if it was a stallion or a mare, but this mysterious pony was very tall. Just tall as Princess Celestia.  
Twilight follows them with her eyes, and when they stops to the path that leads to EverFree Forest, they separated and the mysterious pony disappeared in the woods, while Sweetheart was on the way back to the town. She was heading to Twilight, who's quickly looking down and pretended to stare on the list of duties. Sweetheart asked her if there is something she can help with. Twilight responded with a yes and gave her a stack of lists.

"Sweetheart... Who is this mysterious pony, you were walking with?" Twilight asks curiously, while she gives Sweetheart some papers.

Sweetheart paused for a moment, but she replied that the tall pony was just a traveller who´s just asking for directions. After Twilight has finished to give Sweetheart half of the list, she quickly explained to her what she´ll do in the lists. Sweetheart nodded understandable and went herself in the process of performing lists. Twilight was happy to have somepony who can help her to fulfill the rest of few things she can´t mangage to finish. She's almost like a assistant (Spike is still her assistant #1, so that would make Sweethear her 2nd assistent). While she was doing some obligations, she was wondering about Sweetheart and the mysterious pony who disappeared in the woods, like a shadow. It's almost like they knew each other...

* * *

One beautiful spring day, Twilight and the ponies organizes a midsummer festival in the town square. Twilight has never been a festival, but she has heard stories about how pretty the star-shaped decoration at the buildings and the lanterns floating elegantly in the sky.

She has heard the noble aristocrats celebrates it and took place in Canterlot ballroom or in the royale garden, which she never notices before, but today Princess Celetstia offered them to celebrate the festival for the first time, which makes everypony stamp by joy. This makes Twilight to wonder how she´s never heard it before and how can it be that everypony knew about that? Even her friends was talking about it.  
She was at a table in the city street and helps Rarity to cut some gold papers into stars and sometimes moons and hangs them with the ribbon which was haning on a bushy rod which was called a "Maypole"."

Rarity... How come I've never heard about it when you knew it?" asked Twilight curiously.

"Well darling, I've never heard it either, but since I hears rumors about this 'magnificent' festival, I was obsessed with it and hopes we could celebrate it in Ponyville. And my dream came true!" responded Rarity and seems quite tense and honorable for helping to arrange it.

Twilight smiled slightly at the thought of a dream that would come true. Her little daydream was quickly disrupted by Lyra Heartstrings, who asked after Sweetheart.

"Sorry, but I'll tell her when I see her," said Twilight just as she sees Lyra nod and just walked away.

She thinks it's weird that Sweetheart just disappears when there are other ponies, who needs her help.

"Don't you find it odd, when Sweetheart just disappear for a moment?" Twilight asked suspicious to Rarity, but Rarity replied simply that she´s probably has other plans to do.

Twilight didn´t say anything and continues the decorates the town. But it´s strange that many ponies´s never wondering, where Sweetheart could be or what she was doing. She has a feeling that somethings is going on strangely.  
She and Rarity finished the decorations, Sweetheart appeared suddenly and her expression looks so ordinary happy. Twilight asked her where she had been (almost trilliard times the other days), but she got another excuse (and sometimes the same excuses) to have found some beautiful flowers for the party.  
She shows them as evidence and Rarity were so admired by golden tulips which she has never seen before. Twilight wasn´t impressed by the flowers, but thinks they are pretty. Sweetheart gave the to put some flowers for decoration, but before Twilight could tell about Lyra, she said suddenly that she knew and have already given the strings of her harp and pointed the direction. Twilight followed the direction and to her surprise, she saw Lyra practices with her ready-made harp and waving to Sweetheart as she could hardly believe her eyes.  
How did Sweetheart knew that Lyra lacked some strings to her harp concert, when she has been gone for nearly 3 hours? Twilight was just about to ask her about it, but when she turned around, she was already gone. Rarity immediately said to Twilight that she would help Fluttershy while she adored and admired the tulips.  
Everything seems pretty strange recently. It's almost like everypony (especially Rarity) didn´t thought about where she got the tulips from? It´s strange that others didn´t notice that Sweetheart goes into the woods every day and disappeared like magic. She has seen her go into the woods a lot of times and gives her the same excuse to find interesting things or was SO busy when she was in the woods FOR SO LONG!  
She heard Rainbow Dash calling for helping her to clear the cloud until tonight. Twilight agreed and flew up to her, even she has a lot of training to do. After a whole thinking, while helping Rainbow Dash, something tells her that there is something mysterious here in Ponyville and have a clear suspicion that Sweetheart is up to something. She has already planned, when the festival starts tonight, she keeps an eye on her so-called "best friend" and follow her if she decides to slip back into the forest...

* * *

_**At the Midsummer Festival...**_

Although Twilight isn´t quite interested in the festival, but she wasn´t expected that this evening will be something special. She never expected lanterns floats slightly in the air or hanging on the houses can be so beautiful to look, especially the fields in various forms are very beautiful. She walks around a bit to enjoy the good karma around her, she sees other ponies that looked to have fun, especially young ponies goes playfully around the maypole. She looks at Applejack, who sells candied apples and pies with Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy with her animals as a small zoo for foals. Rarity with her new dress inspired by the golden tulips. And Rainbow Dash, who just... Having fun?  
Everything seemed to be alright as Twilight has no reason to worry... Well, especially Sweetheart. But it was still nice to see Sweetheart, who is still there and have fun with some ponies who loved her, even Cutie Mark Crusaders and other fillies, and colts were very extraordinary happy for her.  
Twilight would just slip over to her to hang out with her, but came straight onto Princess Celestia where they got to talking about the decoration and Twilight´s opinion of the festival. Princess Celestia also commented on how nice Twilight's work has made, she blushed a bit of flatter until she leaves Twilight to meet with Mayor Mare, but promises her that they will meet later, but she was most anxious to hang out with Sweetheart and fortunately she is still there.  
She was about to meet her, but she notices that Sweetheart had become popular in the last few days. She didn´t mind it, but she was very happy for her to find new friends, but also miss her. But before she could find one of her friends, she heard Sweetheart calling her and waving. But then she stumbled over a pony hoof and landed right in front of Twilight.

"Are you okay?" asks Twilight almost in shock.

"I'm okay, it didn´t hurt," said Sweetheart clumsy.

Twilight and Sweetheart giggled and walks along to some stalls with various activities and contests each other like which of them can catch as many apples in the barrel of water.  
SHe always know that Sweetheart often can be clumsy. Sometimes in Canterlot when Sweetheart came with tea while sitting in the secret library to read books, she often stumbles over books and lose cups and teapot with dandelion tea, and was almost burned. Or when she goes somewhere else in the castle without realizing that there was a staircase and just fall down, where she has sprained her leg and had to lie on the bed almost three weeks!  
Luckily she didn´t get any injuries after tripping over a hoof and it was just an accident. But it doesn´t prevent them to have fun in the midsummer festival, especially when you´re dancing around the maypole. Not only she was happy to have her friends on her side, but she was very happy that Sweetheart was still here with her...


	6. Chapter 4: The festival (part 2)

**Part 2 is finally here! It was supposed to be in chapter 3, but the lines is too long, so I have to cut the whole chapter (as explaned previously). I don´t know when the next chapter will be published, but I promised you, that it will be soon as possible. :-)**

**Quick reminding: In this chapter, I put some background ponies as you might know. Rare Find is the first BG pony, I put in it (the middle of the story). For Derpy and Doctor Whooves (at the ending of the story); I decided to call them Ditzy Doo and Time Turner, since I honestly thinks fits better in the story. And also Dinky Doo (In my headcanon (sort of..), she´s the niece of Derpy (I can´t tell much about it yet, but I´ll tell you later what canon Derpy and Dinky is in my verse of mlp).**

* * *

The Midsummer Festival has been absolutely wonderful... No, not just wonderful. But very phenomenal. Twilight has never imagined, that the midsummer festival can be so interesting to celebrate. Although she didn't read any books about it (even it didn't mention any of it), but luckily she has friends who knows about it and tells her everything she needs to know.  
But the festival would never have been phenomenal without Sweetheart. She was so happy that she's still here in Ponyville and the best thing about it is, that they can finally be together. Not only for assistance, where they don't have time with each other, but as real friends.

"Should we bet which of us can pick many apples as possible?" suggested Sweetheart with a competed smile.

She pointed at few barrel filled with water and apples floating like small round boats on the water. Twilight accepted the challenge and went to Big Mac, who was in charge of the stall. Twilight and Sweetheart gave him each of their coin and he responded as usual with a 'Eeyup' and showed them two available barrels. Sweetheart and Twilight was ready with their head almost on the water and Granny Smith got ready to count down, while sitting on her rocking chain and sounds a bit sleepy;

"Ready Steady Go!"

Twilight and Sweetheart dived quickly their heads down and collect as much apples as possible. Although they almost drown in the water and their teeth can not manage to gather more apples, so they just laughed and had even more fun than ever.  
Twilight and Sweetheart was very exhausted after trying many midsummer activities. They found a table where they can sit and relax, but they still have a good time in the evening.  
"Ah... My stomach is completely full..." Sweetheart said exhausting after eating too much delights, which consist mostly of apples (their stomachs were bloated by Apple Jacks delicious apple desserts and can hardly eat more).  
"Yes ... Good thing, our stomachs didn't explode like the enchantment, I experimented last week to make the oranges grow!" Twilight said also exhausted but couldn't hold her laughter of the failed experiment. But they ended up giggling all the time, while the other ponies who goes past at them, staring strangely to them.  
They giggled after some minutes later until Fluttrshy calls Twilight with a quiet, but a serious tone. "Excuse me..." Twilight said in hurry, but Sweetheart smiled understanding and shushed her to Fluttershy. Twilight smiled quickly to her before she runs across Fluttershy who desperately couldn't find some animals, who just disappeared. Twilight promises Fluttershy to find them quickly as possible, causing Flutterhy to smile a little shyly (not that shy, but she just smiles like that). Twilight begins immediately to find the animals, like Fluttershy told her, had ran into the woods.

After the search of the animals, she has already found a few squirrels, four rabbits, one deer and two goats as Fluttershy told. It wasn't difficult to get them back (the deer was a challange to capture or tame it, for that matter), but Fluttershy was so happy to see her animals and thanked Twilight to have found them. She was a bit affected by Fluttershy's positive comment, but she was most exciting by getting back to Sweetheart, as she promised. She hurries back to the table where Sweetheart sits, but she was suddenly gone.  
"She sneaks out again?!" Twilight thought suspicious and searched all the stalls, they have been through. She are still looking after Sweetheart in a panic mode, but luckily she found her, having a conversation with a light brown pony with a white mane and its cutie mark for four emeralds. She calls at Sweetheart and she turns frightened against Twilight, which almost looked worried.

"You just can't go anywhere like this! Have you any idea how worried I was?!" Twilight said with a severe expression.

Sweetheart apologizes for having left her, but she explained that she was bored and went for a little walk before she could go back to their table, but fell into conversation with a young stallion named Rare Find. They introduces politely to each other (although Twilight sees him often here in Ponyville, but have never spoken to him), and he tells what he and Sweetheart talked about how much they love helping other ponies when they need help. Twilight nodded interested, but thought that she has never seen him help while her and others arranges the midsummer festival. Then again... She did see him helping to hoist the midsummer pole up and decorates the town, so he was right about, what he was saying. Twilight thinks it was nice to meet him, but right now, she needs to have some quality time with her best no. #1 BFF. They left Rare Find and went back to their table. She asked Sweetheart whether they should try more activities or to hang out with her friends, but Sweetheart shook her head and said that she was a bit thirsty. Twilight can also tell that she's also thirsty and volunteers herself to buy some drinks from Pinkie's small milkshake stall.  
Pinkie's stall was not hard to find. As usual Pinkie always hangs balloons and confetti, so it´ll look like a birthday celebration. But it looked more like a cake wagon than a milkshake. But instead of Pinkie, Mrs. Cake was in charged and shares some milkshakes out.  
Twilight ordered two vanilla milkshakes where Mrs. Cake placed them immediately. Twilight was confused, but Mrs. Cake told her that Pinkie has already made them before she was supposed to help Rainbow Dash and Cloudchaser to hang more candy up to the children's candy tree (a new invention, Pinkie Pie has suggested). She gave Mrs. Cake two golden coins and went back to her table with the milkshakes. But when she was at the table, Sweetheart was already gone.

"Where is she now?" Twilight thought slightly annoyed.

She leaves the milkshakes to find Sweetheart again. She asked every pony if they've seen her around here, but nopony has any idea where she could be. So she tries to ask Fluttershy, but she hasn't seen her since she had to care for the animals.  
She tried Applejack, but she said she was too busy to sell more applepies. So she tried Rarity, who was obsessed with her new dress. "Have you seen Sweetheart, Rarity?" asks Twilight loud from the noise, but Rarity was too approached by her beautiful dress. She was like enchanted by the golden tulips that are finely patterned on the dress. Twilight tried again, but even then, Rarity finally woke up from her trance.  
"Have you seen Sweetheart anywhere? I can't find her..." asked Twilight again, but Rarity replied with the same answer as the others. Twilight sighs annoyed, but she NEED find out what Sweetheart is doing. She quickly said farewell to Rarity and rushed away to her quest. But then she heard a small ego, but she's too busy to focus, but then she heard a sudden call. She turns back and sees Rarity running after her with the dress, floating elegantly in the air. She looked quite winded out with so much attention from the dress, but she said shortly that she actually saw Sweetheart a few minutes ago.  
Twilight felt hopeful for the good news. She asked when she last saw her and Rarity responded out of breath that she saw Sweetheart talking with Ditzy Doo and Time Turner a moment ago, before she went in the crowd and vanished. Twilight thanks Rarity and rushs immediately to find Ditzy or Time Turner. It wasn't too long before she found Ditzy with her niece, Dinky. She asked her immediately where Sweetheart is. Ditzy said that she asked for her muffins as they're agreed and was just about to tell where she last saw her, but Twilight had too busy without question mark and left Ditzy and Dinky with a confusing expression.  
She galloped through the square, and luckily she discovered Sweetheart in the crowd. She followed Sweetheart fast pace. It almost feels like an eternity when she sometimes loses her supervision, but she knew where she was going.  
Twilight was already out of the city. She finally saw Sweetheart going into the darkness of EverFree Forest.

"This time you´ll never get away from me," thought Twilight with a suspicious glance and went courageously through EverFree Forest.


End file.
